eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Mehtuus
My watchlist I was taking a look at my watchlist and noticed some red and green numbers (red for negative and green for positive) in brackets "( )". I am just wondering what those numbers are signifying. An image of an example page is to the right: :The red and green numbers relate to the number of character deletions or additions to the article in question. If the net changes are positive, meaning more additions than deletions, the number remains green and has a plus sign. If the net changes are negative, meaning more deletions than additions, the number turns red an has a minus sign. The numbers merely represent the number of characters (letters, symbols, spaces, punctuation) have been changed.--Kodia 23:06, 17 August 2008 (UTC) New To EQ2i & Learning WIKI Thanks for the help everyone. While I have been aware of the existence of WIKI for a while, I have never actually tried using it before now. I am very familiar with html, computers, etc, so while I expect to pick it up quickly - I am sure that I will have questions and maybe some "oops" along the way. Depending on what I find available here, I will most likely be adding and/or editing to the help sections that are not protected. That is part of how I learn. I am also very detail oriented with formatting. As you will see from my edits. I am tired of submitting info to sites that do nothing with it, eq2i.com (now known as eq2.wikia.com) is like a miracle from the Powers that be. Mehtuus (talk/ ) 9:41am Friday, March 16, 2007 (AKST) :You're going a great job. Welcome!--Kodia 03:28, 16 March 2007 (CET) Text link for an image If you want to link to an image here, rather than displaying the image on the page, put : in front of the image tag. Like this... image:Prismatic Sceptre of the Scale.jpg. If external, it would be description --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:28, 21 March 2007 (CET) To add the picture, click on the red link in the frame on the right! :) --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 00:26, 15 March 2007 (CET) Thank you for the info! --Mehtuus (talk/ ) :As a side note on this, I have two pages drafted on working with images and other media within the context of wikis and I really just need to get (1) some free time to edit and (2) some free time to spend at the home computer in order to place them within our help and editing system. I'll try to remember to leave a note here when I place the first draft online and if you have some time maybe you can look at them with an eye to newer members of the site finding them useful.--Kodia 00:41, 21 March 2007 (CET) ::I would love to proof it with my "newer members eye". The code that you input (Out-of-Mind) manual-crates.png|right|thumb|Clockwork Chirurgeon Kit, Owner's Manual, and Remote Control behind Oglethorpe.] looks very good on the page. Thanks for the help. --Mehtuus (talk/ ) Making it more generic in this context then, you would type ' ' --Kodia 03:46, 21 March 2007 (CET)